Free! AU stories
by Feeldespair
Summary: Just some short stories settled in various AU, which were requested to me on my tumblr page. (Chapter 3: werewolfs AU - Soumako)
1. Co-stars AU - Sourin

Co-stars AU - Sourin

- So, tomorrow is the big day-, Rin said, after taking a sip of a famous Italian wine.

- Yes-, answered Sousuke.

They were in an expensive restaurant, on a "business meeting": the day after, the two famous stars Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki would have filmed a very important scene for a new film, so they were hanging out to lose some tension.

That was only an excuse, in fact, they knew each other very well from a long time, and they just wanted to spend some time together, remembering the old times and daydreaming about the success of the film, without the presence of the filmmaker, the managers or any other person.

- Are you ready?-, Rin asked, grinning in the say way he used to do when they were in high-school and they were about to prank someone.

- Always-, replied Sousuke, before something caught his attention.

Outside the big window there was a paparazzi who was watching them, but he was concentrated on Rin, so he hasn't noticed that he had been spotted.

He grinned, and he turned back to the other man.

- Hey, Rin, do you want to do something fun?-, he said.

- What?-, the redhead asked, showing interest.

- Don't look, but there's a paparazzi outside who is looking for us, let's screw up with him-, proposed Sousuke, careful to not look suspicious.

The other agreed, he hadn't done something like that since a lot of time ago, it would have been funny; also, if people would have started to speak about him and his friend, they would have spoken about their film too.

However Rin wasn't prepared at all when Sousuke grabbed his jacket, pulled him closer and kissed him.

It was just a little peck, but enough to make everyone in the room gasp.

When they separated, the taller male looked in direction of the paparazzi; he was surprised too, but he seemed to have taken a picture of the moment. Good, he was sure that he would have seen it in almost every gossip magazine the day after and the though made him chuckle.

On the other hand, Rin was speechless. He tried to internalize what just happened: Sousuke Yamazaki, his best friend and colleague, had just kissed him.

Was that the funny thing that he had in mind? Well, he didn't find it so pleasant, even if he felt odd when he remembered how his lips felt against the other's.

"Damn you, Sousuke", he thought, "Tomorrow I will make you pay".

**Author's notes:** Hello, it's me, Feeldespair! Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you've liked it!

Well, I must say that when I've recived this request, it took some time to decide what to write, but in the end I'm satisfied with my work. I like the idea of Sousuke and Rin screwing up with the public just to have some fun; in the end, they still act like to babies.

I would be very happy if someone leaves a review; see you next time! **- Feeldespair**


	2. Library AU - Makorin

**Makorin - Librarian/avid reader**

* * *

><p>Makoto arrived a little bit later at the library because he had helped his brother with the transfer.<p>

"It seems yesterday that he was born, and now he has a house on his own. Oh god, I sound like an old man", he though.

He lived on his own too, but he liked to spend time more in the library where he worked than in his own house. The fact was that he loved his job, from being surrounded by books in complete silence to helping people to choose what to read and talking with them.

He had just taken place behind the big desk when he saw a familiar face: it was an habitué, a guy with red hair and shark teeth. He knew his name very well, because he had checked is ID card multiple times, and it was Rin Matsuoka.

- Hello, Mr. Tachibana!-, the guy said, smiling, - I'm here to return this book-, he added.

- Hello! Sorry, but I have to check your ID card, you know, the same routine as always-, Makoto replied.

- Do you want to borrow another book?-, he asked, after checking everything and taking the book.

- Actually... I haven't chosen yet-, the redhead replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

- Well, take your time-, the other said, politely.

As Rin walked away, checking the bookshelves for something interesting to read, Makoto started to think about him and the fact that they saw each other so many times, but they never talked outside the library and they didn't know anything about the other.

He found out that he was curious about the other guy; he seemed a nice person, someone you want to hang out with. He would be able to find his phone number on the library's records, but what if the other started thinking that he was a creeper or something like that?

While he was thinking that, Rin approached him again, and he said:

- Sorry, but I haven't found anything, I'll come another day, bye-, and he walked away, without giving Makoto time to reply.

That was strange. The redhead had never left the library without any book and, now that the taller male thought about it, he seemed very eager and a little embarrassed, in fact, after returning the book he never dared to look him in the eyes again.

"Why would he behave in that way?" he thought as he noticed that there was something between two pages. Maybe it was a note written by the redhead or just a bookmark, anyway, he had to contact him.

He knew that he shouldn't have looked at what was written, but he was too curious to resist. He recognised immediately Rin's handwriting, thanks to all the times that he had signed to borrow a book. There were a lot of cuts, but he was still able to read. It said:

"Hi, Mr. Tachibana! I would be very happy if you want to hang out with me, sometimes. You can use the phone number on the library's records.

Rin Matsuoka"

After reading this, Makoto turned completely red, but he tried to act normal in order to not make anyone worried about him.

In the end, he would really have used the library's records.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hello! Thanks for reading this, I hope you have enjoyed it!

I really like Makorin and, before season two and Sourin, it was my Free!'s otp. This prompt was very cute and I had enjoyed writing it.

Let me know what do you think about it. See you next time! **- Feeldespair**


	3. Werewolfs AU - Soumako

Werewolf AU - Soumako

* * *

><p>- Stay still-, Makoto ordered while he was treating Sousuke's injuries.<p>

- God, Makoto, I'm fine, it's just a scratch, I'm a werewolf, I recover quicker than common… ugh! – the other tried to reply, but he interrupted himself when the other applied the disinfectant, ignoring his objections.

- It stings!- he shouted out.

Makoto shook his head in amusement. Although the raven haired man was not only a werewolf, but also the alpha of his pack, he would still complain about something like that. So childish…

- Don't say anything-, Sousuke ordered, as if he had understood what the other was thinking, -If something stings, it doesn't matter if you are a common wolf or an alpha, or even a human-.

- Then you should be more careful, next time-, Makoto said, serious.

- It's not my fault. I would rather not fight, but I have to maintain my position-, Sousuke replied, calm.

It wasn't the first time that a similar scene had happened, in fact, since some time ago, the younger members of his pack were challenging him in order to become the new alpha. It was something that never happened before, and neither Sousuke or Makoto could understand why they were behaving that way; the first was starting to think that it was his fault, that he wasn't good enough anymore to guide his pack, and only the latter's support was stopping him to give up his role.

Makoto sighed; he was in a tough position too, being the alpha's mate, and he felt so powerless.

- Everything will be fine-, he said, trying to sound confident even if he wasn't.

- I don't know, maybe these are the signs that it's time for me to leave my place-, Sousuke replied.

It could have been possible to distinguish a little shade of sadness on his face; he loved his pack very deeply and he would have done everything for them, but now that they were rebelling against him he felt a little betrayed; he gave them everything and what he got in return?

He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. Maybe they just wanted to test their ability in order to become stronger, but they were so ferocious during the fights…

- Sousuke? Sousuke, are you listening?-, Makoto's voice interrupted his thoughts.

- Eh? Sorry ... I wasn't-, he admitted.

The other let out a sigh and said:

- I was telling you that you should reunite the pack and talk about this situation, if we don't do anything something bad will happen!-.

His touch on Sousuke's injured shoulder tightened a little, but it relaxed as soon as he realized that he was hurting him.

- Sorry-, he said, leaving his hand to fall on his side, but it was taken by Sousuke's one.

- You're right-, he said, with a little smile on his lips, - But for now we should rest. It's already late and tomorrow will be a tough day-, he added.

- I still have to finish to treat your injuries!-, Makoto objected.

- Let me take care of you, please-, he added, making such a face that it wasn't impossible for Sousuke to refuse.

- Do what you want, what a pain-, he muttered, trying to sound annoyed.

- Thank you-, the other said and, after giving him a little kiss on the check, he added:

- No matter what will happen tomorrow, I will always be with you-.

That was everything Sousuke needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Hii! Sorry if I took so long to update this, but finally here's the third AU!

It had been very difficult to me to write this because I'm not familiar with it; I know almost nothing about werewolfs and I was scared to do something incorrect. However I'm happy about what I had written and I hope that you've enjoyed it too.

About the couple... I like Soumako, I feel like they would be very good partners, but I don't like that people ships them only because Haru must be with Rin and none must get in their way.

If you want, leave a review, it will make me very happy. See you next time! **- Feeldespair**


End file.
